1.21 "Substance Update"
1.18 "Substance Update comes after 1.20 "Botanical Update". The world height is now 1024, and the surface is at Y=240. All current ores spawn at c+180, with c being the current heights. Iron spawns at 230, and diamond at 190. Nether height is 512. * Note: All rarities are per block only. Blocks in veins will have the chances of a particular vein appearing in ambient stone (stone, end stone, netherrack) being the rarity divided by the size of the vein. * Netherite crafting recipe revamped: 1 Netherite Scrap and 1 Gold Ingot. New Dimensions * Alkali Dimension * Photic Dimension * Ferro Dimension New Materials * Reference: Diamond ore rarity=488 ppm/stone * 1 ppm=1 of 1 million stone will be the referenced block (part per million) * Note: Zersium is a Star Wars material. * Note: A lot of these are just periodic table things, not as cool as Glowstone or Mithril anyways, but just a good thing to consider in a game about mining and crafting! * Note: Zersium coming in veins of 6 is a reference to propagation against it (SW). * Break times are for both ore and block. * Luminescence and Reflectivity are for block form only. Luminescence is halved for ores. * Break times for Filaton (also Osmium, Iridium, and Netherite) are the diamond times divided by 1.3. * All of Netherite's breaking times will just be Diamond times divided by 1.3, rounded to the nearest 20th of a second. Break Times Physical Properties Atomic compositions (Education Edition) * CUPRO-3: Cu3As2 * Iodium: SeCI6 * Infraronite: Fe3Cs??3 * Ultraviolite: B3Cs??3 * Zersium: IrSeO?? * Soriite: W??2Te * Filaton: Fe5C7UN2O??3 * Hyprite: SeRn2At8??3 New Overworld Ores New Nether Ores New End Ores New Items Chemical Extractor Chemical extractors use furnace fuel to obtain an item, like xylitol from wood, theobromine from chocolate, and cinnamon from oak. It takes half as long for a chemical extractor to process one item relative to a furnace. The time a certain fuel works in a furnace is the same amount of time that same fuel would work in a chemical extractor. It has an ingredient, a pruduct, and a biproduct. The biproduct is waste (pulp, scraps) while the product is the desired result. * I=Iron Ingot * F=Furnace * G=Glass (cannot be hardened or tinted) Pear Pears also grow off of oak trees, just like apples. They have similar probabilities coming from trees just like apples. They can restore as much hunger as apples. Stevia Leaf Stevia leaf is found usually where mint can be found. It is used to make rebaudioside. Seeds Apple and pear seeds come from chemical extractors and can be attacked to make cyanide. The biproduct is seed pulp, which can be used to fuel a furnace or chemical extractor for 6 uses. Wood Pulp Wood pulp is a biproduct of wood which can fuel a furnace or chemical extractor for one use (10 sec.) Grade II Pyroper E.O. Grade II pyroper E.O. is an essential oil that is a biproduct of chemical extractors. They need a gold nugget to be turned back to regular pyroper E.O. Bland Oil Bland oil is an E.O. with no purpose.It is an inert substance that can fuel up to 40 seconds (4 uses) on furnace or chemical extractor. It is a biproduct of chemical extractor. New Crafted Substances Theobromine A bottle of theobromine is made by placing Cocoa in a Bottle into a chemical extractor. To make Cocoa in a Bottle. put cocoa beans into a bottle. Theobromine is splash by default. It does not harm humans but is damages dogs by 5 hearts and parrots by 80. Casein A bottle of casein in made by placing a milk bottle into a chemical extractor. Casein is used in the brewing process. Xylitol Xylitol is made by placing birch logs into the chemical extractor. Feeding to wolves inflicts 100 seconds Fatalpoison, 1.5 hearts damage, and 300 seconds Nausea. It, like Erythritol and Rebaudioside, can replace sugar in the production of cakes. Use in PvP If your nemesis has guard dogs, try to feed them all xylitol (if none, use theobromine) to erradicate the first line, and then try to get your diamond sword when you have tricked him into using xylitol to make a cake. Rebaudioside Rebaudioside (Stevia in-game) is a MC sugar alcohol made by placing stevia leaf into the chemical extractor. Rebaudioside is used to repel zombies when mixed in water. Erythritol Erythritol is made by placing a pear into a chemical extractor. Unlike xylitol, it is harmless to dogs. It can kill bees and beehives (1.15) and be used in making a cake. Sorbitol Sorbitol is made by placing an apple into the chemical extractor. It rarely harms wolves and cannot be used in cake. In tIhe End, it gives wolves and dogs Levitation for 5 seconds. (Stacks) Menthol Menthol is made by using a chemical extractor on peppermint or spearmint essential oil. It can be used to make lingering potion instead of spearmint essential oil. Cannot be diffused. One bottle of menthol can come from processing 20 drops E.O. Methylnatride Methylnatride is made by putting tearine into a chemical extractor. In Education Edition, this compound is made of NaCH3. It is used as a weapon as it is very flammable. * All sugar alcohols (stevia, erythritol, xylitol, sorbitol) can be made into blocks (9 per block) and vice versa (1 block per 9). Updates * An Extractor is now called a Block Extraction Unit. * Bottles, not buckets are used to milk cows. *Spearmint now cannot make lingering potions. *Chemical Extractors extract iron nuggets from bone blocks. New Mobs 1.21 "Substance Update" Mobs Reflectivity Reflectivity is the percent of light a block will reflect. If an instance light of 10 hits a block with a ref of 50, it will reflect a light level of 5 in the direction it is being hit from. New Redstone 1.21.2 "Redstone Remake" *Note that many of the materials in this and 1.25 are not going to be used soon; they are mainly for decoration as of their debut. Category:Fan Made Updates